She left but will she ever come back to me
by athana233
Summary: The time has come for Tohru to tell HIM that she Loves HIM will she be able to tell HIM or will she lose her chance. This is a one shot story sorry :


Disclaimer : I don't own Fruits Basket

Hi everyone Athana233 here i would like to say sorry before you read this i know my spelling is very bad so don't send to many flames ok. well i hope all of you enjoy my story. :)

I've lived in this house for most of my high school years. I came here after I lost my mom and living in a tent for awhile.

I know that everyone thinks that Yuki and I have something together but we don't. I will say this though, I do love him and everyone in the Shoma family it is just that today I'm going to tell 'him', I love him more then anyone. I just hope that he won't turn me down too harshly. I'll tell him today, and of all of the days that I could tell 'him' is the day of my Graduation.

"Are you ready to go we're going to be late!" yelled Kyo.

"I'm coming Kyo. Hey where's Yuki?" I asked.

"He left already, he had to be there early to prepare for the graduation.

"Stupid rat." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"And where is Shigure he's coming with us, right?" I asked

"No he went to pick up Ayame and Hatori. Come on Tohru let's get going or do you still need to ask more questions?" Kyo asked as if he were annoyed

"Ok, Kyo lets get going." I had to smile he was in a hurry to get today over with.

After all the speeches and what not the time had come. The moment were my life might change forever. "Could I do it, could I tell him?"

"Tohru, we're so proud of you! We know you've worked so hard to get to this point for your mom." Arisa said

"Arisa, Saki! Thank you so much for always being there for me." I praised them.

"No, Tohru we should thank you for being our friend." Saki said

"You know Tohru you can still come and live with me and Saki after today." Arisa stated

"I know Arisa but I have to tell 'him' that I, that I have always loved him." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Tohru Arisa and I will always be here for you." Saki comforted me with those simple words.

"Thank you! I'll call you guys latter." I could not hold the urge, I hugged them both, a slight tear escaped at the edge of my eye.

"You better we want all the details on what he said." said Arisa as a finial good bye.

I smiled at them then turned to see Yuki coming towards me.

"Miss Honda, are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yes lets go home Yuki."

Yuki and I headed to the front gates of the school. Before we got there we saw Shigure waving at us.

"Hey you two Ayame and I want to take you two out to dinner. So lets go!" He commanded.

"Shigure, are you and Ayame sure about this?"

"Of course now let us go already." He started to pull her into a car that was waiting for us to enter.

"Wait! Shigure, what about Kyo?"

"Oh he's with Hatori, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Ayame and Kagura and they already left for the restaurant. If we don't want to be late we should hurry." He got me into the car and off we went. Shigure was right everyone was waiting for use; it made me so happy to see them all together. I could feel the wetness of tears starting to run down my face. I tried to wipe them away before anyone could see me crying.

"Miss Honda, are you ok?" Yuki asked me.

"Yes Yuki I'm fine let's go in." I grabbed his and Shigure's hand and went inside.

Dinner was great everyone was there having fun. Arisa and Saki even showed up even Kyo's master showed up with Kisa and Hiro. I was happy to see them together. Everyone seemed happy. It was just before dinner was over that Kyo made the best announcement that I could have heard on this long day. Kyo was gong to move back to the Shoma Estate to take over the Dojo for his Master I just hope that Kato didn't cause too much trouble for them.

"Kyo that's great I'm so proud of you". I rubbed his head with my hand, because I couldn't hug him like I wanted to. "And what about you, Yuki?"

"Me Miss Honda, I was thinking about going to America for a while." Everyone stopped talking to look at him. "Oh! I'm not going to go by myself Ayame is coming with me."

"Ayame you didn't tell me this!" Shigure said with a sob in his voice

"Well Shigure I don't have to tell you everything." Ayame pouted out his lips and folded her arms slightly turning away from him.

"Oh! Ayame you're breaking my heart!" Shigure dramatically displayed a look of hurt.

"Oh stop it you two." Hatori told them

"Not you to Hatori!" Shigure said

"Ayame is this something you want to do?" I asked.

"Well Tohru I thought it was about time that I spent some time with my little brother." Ayame smiled at Yuki.

"I thought the same thing Miss Honda and you know if my brother is too much trouble I can always ditch him and come home without him." Yuki laughed at what she said.

"Why little brother you can be so cruel" Ayame put a hand to his forehead

It was at this point that they started to argue. "Well guys I hate to break up all this fun but I have to get home and start packing". Everyone just looked at me I just smiled.

As we were heading out of the Restraunt I thought to myself 'now, now, now!' "Oh you guys go ahead I need to use the restroom."

"We'll be outside waiting outside Miss Honda." Yuki said

I smiled everyone started to head outside and he was the last one to the door so I did what had to be done, I grabbed his hand.

"Hatori I need to talk to you, It is really important." I said

"What can I do for you Tohru?"

"I just wanted to say. Hatori I Love You." I blabbered.

"W…W.. What!"

"Hatori, I know that you might not feel the same way about me, but I just had to tell you." I turned away, not able to stand rejection.

"Tohru I ..I don't know what to say."

"Hatori you don't have to tell me anything. In the morning I'll be at the Train Station. My train leaves at 10:00 am if I don't hear from you by then I'll know how you feel about me." I reached out to touch him but he pulled away from me I put my hand down and smiled at him. "We should get going everyone is probley wondering where we are." I turned and walked out of the restraunt. After what I just told Hatori I was glad that Shigure had gotten his driver license and I didn't have to ride with Hatori and Ayame. He had until the morning to figure out if he wanted me or not.

(_Latter that night With Hatori_)

"So Hatori what took you and Tohru so long to come out of the restaurant?" Ayame asked as he walked up behind him.

"Oh Ayame It's just you." Hatori turned to look at Ayame

"Well do you care to tell me what went on." Ayame asked

Hatori rubbed his hand over his face "She Loves Me." He put his head down

"Wow I always thought she'd end up with Yuki or even Kyo." He giggled

"Ayame what should I do? I don't want her to end up like Kana and have her ever regret that she ever loved me at all." His voice filled with pain.

"Well Hatori don't you think that she should have a say in weather or not she regrets meeting you and falling in love with you." he countered.

"I… I.. I think your right Ayame I have to tell her how I feel."

"Good call Hatori. I'm going to bed, good night!"

"Good night Ayame."

(The Next Day With Tohru)

9:58 am the next day at the train station.

"I guess this tells me how he feels." I thought to myself as I looked at the clock

"Tohru please don't leave us." Cried Arisa and Saki

"Oh Arisa, Saki I know his answer now, so I'll be going to Tokyo U. I'll be back to visit. I have to get on the train now, it is about to leave." I turned to go but stopped "Oh by the way sorry I didn't call you last night to tell you how it went."

"Oh Tohru don't worried about that but make sure that you call us when you get to your new home. Goodbye Tohru!" Arisa began to sob.

"Goodbye Arisa goodbye Saki I love you both so much." Then without a doubt I felt the fresh tears running down my face.

(10:10 am the next day With Hatori)

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I over slept she must think that I don't care about her."

Hey wait those are her friends. All this was running through his head as Hatori began to run towards the train station.

"Arisa, Saki!" He huffed out.

"Hatori what are you doing here?" Arisa asked.

"I've come to tell her that I love her very much." He was still trying to catch his breath

"Hatori you too late she's gone." Saki told him Hatori turned around and left the station, his hopes shattered. No one saw the tear that escaped from his eyes.

"Well Hatori what did she say when you told her." Ayame asked when he walked into this office

"Ayame she's gone I didn't get the chance to tell her any thing." He sat down at his desk

"WHAT!"

"I didn't make it to her on time." Hatori rested his head on the desk

"Oh man Hatori I'm sorry." he began to pat at his back, rubbing her hand in soothing circles.

"Its all my fault Ayame I should have told her when she told me. I should have grabbed her and held her even if I did change to my other form she wouldn't have cared. And now it's too late she's gone and I don't know for how long." _He broke down into sobs, what has he done._

(3 years latter…)

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

**_Hey this Shigure Shoma and I'm not here right now so leave a message. Oh! if this is my editor don't try to find me._** (Beeeeep!)

"Very funny Shigure. its Tohru, I was thinking about coming home for a visit and I was thinking that maybe I could stay with you, if it's not too much trouble? But I can see that your not home right now so I'll call you again latter, bye Shigure love you."

"Hey Shigure your phone just hung up."

"Then check the answering machine for me Yuki." Shigure told Yuki

"Sure thing Shigure." Yuki said "Oh! Shit!"

"Yuki language please." He stuck his head out of the kitchen door.

"Sh.. Shigure she's coming home!" Yuki shouted out

Shigure came out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand.

"What did you say Yuki." He thought Yuki was lying

Yuki looked at Shigure. "She just called and wanted to know if she could stay here with you." He told Shigure

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to call everyone and tell them that she's coming home." Shigure smiled and headed to his office to make the calls.

_**RING! RING! RING! RING!**_

"This is Hatori."

"Hello Hatori it's nice to hear your voice."

"Who is this?"

"It's Tohru Tohru Honda." She let out a giggle

"Miss Honda it's been a long time."

"Yeah three years. Well I was just calling to se if you've seen Yuki or even Kyo? I tried to call Shigure but he wasn't home.

"Well miss Honda I saw Kyo just this morning. Would you like me to tell him something for you?"

"Yes could you please tell him that I'm coming home."

"Yeah sure I'll tell him your message."

"Thanks a lot Hatori I'll see you soon."

Hatori starred at the phone for a long time after she hung up "she's coming home" he though to himself.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Yeah what do you want?"

"Wow nice greeting Arisa"

"Tohru is it you!"

"Yes, how are you and Saki doing?"

"We're fine how about you?"

"Oh I'm doing good, well I thought I would call and tell you guys that I'm coming home"

That's great Tohru, what day should we expect you."

"This Friday around Four."

"So are you going to stay with us or did you make other plans?"

"Arisa you know I would love to stay with you and Saki but I already called Shigure about that."

"I should have known that you would be staying there. So tell me Tohru did he call you while you where away."

"No, but I can't wait to see him when I get back."

"Ok if that's what you want, well I got to get to work now Tohru so I'll see you on Friday bye Tohru.

"Bye Asria I'll see you on Friday."

It was going to be so much fun seeing everyone again. Three years was a long time not to see the people you loved.

Friday…

The train was making its way back to her old life. How was everyone did they change? Would they see the change in her or would they still see the same old goofy Tohru they knew from High School.

She watched as familiar buildings started to show up in the window of the train. All to soon the train started to pull into the station. It was time to see all the people that she loved.

When the train came to a stop she stepped down from the train and headed inside the station.

When she entered the station Tohru looked around for her friends, when she seen them she was about to wave but changed her mind when she got an idea she was going to scare them so she walked around them so that their backs were facing her.

"Excuse me Sir have you lost something of someone." Tohru taped Yuki's shoulder

"Oh no miss we're just waiting for someone." Yuki turned around his eyes grew wide when he saw Tohru. "Miss Honda!" he shouted

Everyone turned around to look at her, but when the looked at her they didn't see the Tohru they knew this was someone different.

"Hi everyone did you miss me?" I asked

"Tohru what have you done to yourself?" Kyo yelled at her

"What you don't like it Kyo." I ran a hand through my very short hair.

The first thing I did when she got to Tokyo was to cut my hair I need a change and this was the most extreme thing I could do to myself.

The haircut was nothing the front was long and the back was short so short I could spike it with gel.

"Well Kyo I thought I needed a change so I cut it off." I giggled

"Miss Honda it looks good." Yuki said as he smiled at me

"Come on lets get her home." Shigure said as he put his arm around my shoulder

"Shigure!" I laid her head on his shoulder

"Ok you enough of that lets go we have a surprise for you." Shigure pushed me away

Outside the train station across the street Hatori stood waiting for Tohru to come out so he could get a look at her.

Hatori watched as the group walked out of the station and started to pile into the cars that were waiting for them he tried to look for her but he couldn't see her, his chance to see her had passed the cars were pulling away from the curb.

Ayame climbed into the back set with Tohru

"You know Tohru Hatori told me what you told him three years ago." He told me

I smiled at him "Did he now." I turned to look out the window when I looked across the street I let out a gasp. Standing there looking so handsome was Hatori he smiled at me. "Is that really him?" I thought I put my hand on the window and smiled back at him.

"Tohru is something wrong?" Ayame asked me

"I'm fine Ayame but I think I just saw him, but you know I don't know if I should be happy or not." I looked at Ayame.

"Well if he came all the way here to see you then I think you should be happy." He smiled and patted my head.

When we reached the Shigure's house I rembered all the times that Yuki, Kyo and I used to talk and help each other with home work or just tell each other how our day was.

I had to get my thoughts out of the past there was no point in going back to the time when I was the most happiest in my life not that I wasn't happy now.

I need to get these crazy thoughts out of my head, when I looked up at the house it was such a shock to see it was all light up and the most noise I've ever heard coming out of it, well with the exception of Yuki and Kyo fighting.

"Wow! Look at that Ayame I've never seen Shigure's house so alive." I wanted to cry the sight of it made me so happy

"Well Tohru you've been gone for three years we've all missed you." Ayame look happy "You are after all the girl that we love." He pushed me through the door

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled

"Oh my this is so nice of all of you thanks." I felt the tears coming so I put my head down

"Oh go ahead and let those tears fall you silly girl." I looked up to see who said this at first I didn't know who it was but when he smiled at me I was so stunned

"Mo..Momiji is it really you?" he had grown into a tall handsome young man

He rubbed his head "Did I change that much Tohru?"

"Yes." I walked over to him and hugged him he was after all the only one of the zodiac that would let me do this. I heard him giggle before he changed into his other form (the rabbit).

When he changed everyone in the room laughed.

"So lets start this party!" Shigure said

The welcome home party started and didn't end until everyone started to fall asleep one by one by the time this started to happen the sun was coming up.

When everyone was asleep I went to my old room it was the same. I sat down on the bed I was so tired but I wanted to take a bath first. So after grabbing some clothes I headed into the bathroom.

After a good soak I got out and after dressing I went back downstairs and made sure everyone had a blanket. I patted Kyo on the head and went outside after looking around I sat down as I sat there I lifted my head to the sun it felt good it made me really sleepy.

"Hello Tohru."

I slowly turned my head and opened my eyes I knew that voice it was Hatori, I stood up and walked to him "If this is a dream please let me not wake up." I thought to myself I reached out and touched his chest Hatori sucked in a breath at my touch "This is not a dream." I pulled my hand away.

"I'm..I'm sorry Hatori I didn't mean to touch you like that." I looked at my hand

"Its ok Tohru." He smiled at me

I wanted to reach out and brush his hair out of his face so I could see that handsome face "Would you like me to make you some breakfast Hatori."

"No thanks Tohru but you know I could use some coffie." He brushed his hair out of his face.

"Well then lets head inside." I turned around and headed to the house

when we walked into the house Hatori was surprised to see everyone passed out on the floor .

"So this is how that all look after a night of partying." He nugged Shigure with the toe of his shoe. "look at this crazy dog." Shigure was laying face up with a crazy look on his face

"Yeah I think he had more fun then anyone else last night." We headed to the kitcen

Hatori watched as Tohru putted around the kitchen making coffie. He loved watching her he leaned aginst the counter. She had changed but not to much now was the time to tell her that he loved her could he do it this time.

"Tohru can I ask you something?" he looked down at the floor

"I knew this question was coming." I thought to myself I put two coffie mugs on the counter "Sure Hatori ask me anything." I started to pour coffie in the mugs

"Why..why did you cut you hair?" Hatori looked at her when he asked

I turned around and handed him a cup of coffie "Are you sure you want to hear why?" I turned back to the counter to get some milk and sugar for him

"Yeah I think I can handle the truth." He took a sip of the coffie

I tuned with the milk and sugar "Well I guess you don't need these." I added them to my cup "Well then to answer your question I was really upset when I left and I thought that if I did this I could get rid of that part in my life. But it didn't work you were still there." When he didn't say anything I turned around "I didn't tell you this to make you feel bad Hatori."

"Its not that Tohru its just that….."

"Hatori you don't have to say anything about what I said to you three years ago something told me that you didn't have the same feelings for me I understand that so you don't need to say anything else about that anymore." I took a sip of my coffie "We are always going to be friends right." I smiled at him

"I don't want to be friends with you Tohru." He put his cup down

"What did you just say?" I felt the tears coming and I couldn't stop them

"I don't want to be friends." He took a step towards me

"I..I understand Hatori if you'll excuse me I think I'll go to sleep now." I rubbed my left eye "I have been up sence yesterday so I'll see you latter I hope Hatori." I need to get out of there before he saw the tears. As I walked out of the kitchen I bumped into someone it was Yuki

"Miss Honda are you ok." He put his hand on my shoulder

"No Yuki I'm not." I pushed his hand off my shoulder and ran upstairs to my room

When Yuki walked into the kitchen he saw Hatori standing in the middle of the kitchen with his head hanging down.

"What happened in here Hatori?" Yuki walked up to him

"I did it again Yuki." Hatori hung his head again

"Hatori what did you do to Miss Honda." He asked

"Not her Yuki me." Hatori looked at Yuki with tears in his eyes "I wasn't able to tell her that I Love her again."

"Hatori you need to go upstairs and tell her!" Yuki started to push him to the door

"I Can't Yuki after what I just said to her." he grabbed the door frame to keep Yuki from pushing him any futher.

"Go Hatori. No matter what you said she wants you to go to her" with this said he pushed Hatori out the kitchen door.

Hatori headed upstairs very quickly he didn't want to lose his nerve. When I reached my room she went to the window and opened it to look out.

"I had no idea that he wouldn't want to be friends anymore." She rested her head on the window frame she closed her eyes "How am I going to face him now?" just then the door burst open.

"You will say nothing because everytime you do I forget what I'm going to say and that makes me not tell you how much I love you." Hatori walked closer to her and took her face between his hands and leaned closer to her "You heard me right Tohru I love you." He kissed her.

"This can't be happening." I thought to myself as I reached out and put my hand on his chest I knew that if we got to close together he would change into this other form.

"I know what I said to you downstairs upset you but I didn't mean for that to happen." Hatori rubed my cheek "I've wanted to tell you this for three years." He leaned in and kissed me again

"But I thought that…" he stoped me befor I could finish

Hatori smiled "To tell you the truth I didn't want to hurt you like I did Kana, But Ayame told me that I should let you decide what you wanted form me and a realationship."

I put my head on his shoulder but still kept a little distance from him. "Hatori I love you so much and that day when you didn't show up my heart broke into so many pices that I though I would never be able to put it together so please don't do this to me ever again. I leaned up on tip-toes and kissed his neck."

Hatori sucked in a breath "Ok but if you ever stop loving me I will not erease you memories of me." He tried to pull me closer to him

"Oh believe me that will never happen Hatori." I smiled "Hatori can I please hug you?"

He was shocked for a minute "Sure go ahead I don't mind"

I giggled and hugged him so with a puff of smoke and changed into this zodic form. I giggled again then I picked him up and took him to the bed and laid down. I kissed him on the head "I love you" I fell asleep with him on the bed next to me.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Shiguri said as he walked out of the bathroom

"He told her just now and I think its about time he did." Ayame said as he sood up and headed downstairs

"Yeah me to." Said Momiji as he followed Ayame "Don't you two think so too." He turned his head to look at Yuki and Kyo. They both looked at eachother and smiled

"Yeah we think so too." They said together.

They all headed downstairs to start their day, it was going to be a good day.


End file.
